


Hiding the Evidence

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: Yugi lets you barrow his trademark collar, after all the marks littering your neck are his fault, not that either of you are complaining, mind you...Just a cute rather fluffy oneshot. While not explicit it's sexual themed, with hints of humor and just a dash of the feels.





	Hiding the Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more x reader content with this perfect ray of sunshine, specially cute domestic-y themed stuff! This is set to be when Yugi is in his early 20's or there about. Hope you enjoy!

You rummaged through your drawers, finding something light and comfortable to wear since the day was promising to be hot. Finally you settled for a plain t-shirt in your favorite color, pulling it from the depths of your dresser and unfolding it. You heard your beloved boyfriend step out of the bathroom as you slipped the shirt on and turned to look at him over your shoulder. He was only wearing a towel and even that was slung around his waist so loosely it threatened to slip open. You chuckled to yourself lightly, half wishing you two had enough time for some morning fun, though you supposed the fun you two had last night would sate your desire for…at least a little while.

Speaking of, you caught something interesting as you turned to the mirror on top of your dresser. You bit your lip, examining the large red and purple hued marks on your neck. You had noticed them, and a couple smaller ones on your collarbone, earlier, but you were hoping your shirt would hide them. No such luck where your neck was concerned, one was fairly small and hardly recognizable on its own, but with its larger companion painted over that special spot on your throat, it was like a beacon screaming for everyone to make some joke or comment about your sex life.

“You know, I’m not used to you making such large hickeys, Yugi Dear.” You commented, craning your neck to examine said hickey better.

Through the mirror you saw Yugi rub the back of his neck, just the slightest bit embarrassed. “Well, it’s not like I was meaning to.” He chuckled “But how could you blame me? You were making such cute sounds the whole time, you made me not want to stop.”

True, he had turned you into a moaning mess with every light nip of his teeth, swipe of his tongue, press of his lips. You brushed the very tips of your fingers over the tender blemished flesh, almost as if you were trying to rekindle that wonderful sensation. The touched caused a pleasant shiver to echo down your neck, and though it was nice, it paled in comparison to Yugi’s lips.

“Hm, trust me I’m not complaining” you assured, half dazed by your daydreaming “It’s just, I’m not good enough with make up to hide it, and I know Honda and Jonouchi will make some smart comments. Anzu might not even come to my rescue.” You stated that last bit with a over dramatic air, knowing your best friend would tell the boys to shut up most of the time, but even she might give teasing remarks over the coin sized mark. “I would wear a scarf, but we’ll be outside a lot and it’s way too hot.” You added as an afterthought, more to yourself.

Yugi, having dried off enough to slip on his pants now made his way over to you, snaking his arms around your waist and snuggling his chin into the crook of your neck. He too looked the spot over in the reflection, giving a thoughtful hum and he tried to think of a solution for you. Secretly you wondered if he was just a little proud of himself for the marks. He wasn’t the type of man who felt the need to ‘mark his territory’ or the like, but you supposed anyone would be a little satisfied to see such a bold display on their partner…goodness knows the times you had left a hickey or two on Yugi’s body it had left you a little pleased with yourself. At least _you_ had the decency to leave them in spots easily covered though.

Finally the man perked up a little “I may have something that would help.”

He retreated for a moment, going over to the pile of clothes he had yet to put on sprawled out on the bed. He came back a moment later and lifted his arms over your head. He lowered them and the leather strap in his hands until they were level with your neck. Pressing the cool, stiff fabric to your throat he expertly adjusted the buckle to fit you.

“You’re letting me wear your favorite choker?” you asked as he worked.

“Hmhm, there! Does it fit comfortably?”

It did, and as you looked into the mirror you were pleased to see that it covered all of the larger hickey. The smaller blemish was still there, but again, it was hardly noticeable on its own.

“It’s perfect! But…you sure you’re okay with me taking it til the marks are gone?”

Yugi resumed his position, chin resting on your shoulder, arms around you “Of course, why would I mind the love of my life wearing my stuff? I mean, you already steal my jackets and shirts constantly.” He let out an adorable chuckle, closing his eyes and making that soft smile cross your lips.

“I know, it’s just…I know you still wear this all the time because it reminds you of him. Like the way you carry around your duel deck all the time, makes you feel close to him still.”

Yugi still had his eyes closed and his features softened as you spoke, eventually he snuggled even closer to you, nuzzling your cheek “Yeah, you’re not wrong. But I don’t mind, really. I don’t wear it every single day anymore anyway, and besides, you were close with the Pharaoh too, if I trust anyone with it, it’s most definitely you.” He ended his statement by placing a kiss on your cheek.

Honestly, how had you gotten such a sweet, precious love such as him? “That’s so sweet, Yugi. I promise to take good care of it.” Your tone was light once more and you gave him a peck on his temple before he pulled away, retreating to the bed to finish dressing.

As he buttoned up his shirt he looked you over with those handsome amethyst eyes. “You really do look amazing in that by the way.” He said in a thoughtful tone “Yeah, I think I like you wearing my collar.”

He likely didn't even think about how the tone and words he just used did _things_ to you, but you brushed off the need to walk up and crush your lips against his before replying. “Well you know I always like wearing your stuff, so I’ll sport it anytime you want.”

He smiled at that, remaining silent as he put on his bracelet. “Though I guess it’ll still feel weird not having something around my neck.” He commented, running his fingers over his throat.

A playful demeanor crept into your tone “Well, I know we could find you _something_ to wear. Ah I think I still have that kitty collar from my last Halloween costume!”

Yugi snorted “Come on, not funny! I couldn’t wear that.” Yeah, never mind he wore a borderline BDSM collar 98% of the time.

“Aw but you would look so adorable with a bell around your neck!”

“Stop teasing me!” He was having fun with the joke, a grin plastered on his face as he slipped on his shoes.

“At least let me dig it out so you can try it on.” You pleaded with a wink.

Yugi waggled his finger at you “Keep it up, I’ll take my choker back and let the whole world see my handy work.”

Huffing a dramatic sigh of defeat, you waved your hands “Fine, fine… Now I’ll just make you wear the kitty bell when we’re home alone tonight.”

Despite the fact that he had literally just said he’d show off his marks on you to the world, that comment made the smallest blush cross his cheeks. He shook his head as he grabbed your hand “Come on, you, our friends are probably waiting for us already.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle as he pulled you out of your apartment in his hopes that meeting everyone for lunch would put an end to that conversation.


End file.
